Electrical machines such as motors, generators, and alternators commonly have a stator. The stator is positioned inside a housing. Potting material is used to affix the winding end turns to the housing. Also in such configurations, the winding ends, that are electrically coupled to a rectifier bridge, are soldered to the rectifier bridge. One disadvantage of this configuration is that the stator cannot be removed from the housing once the stator is potted therein. Therefore, repair or remanufacturing a faulty alternator is impossible or cost prohibitive. Also, because the winding ends are soldered to the rectifier bridge, they also cannot be easily removed. Another disadvantage is that the process used to form the alternator assembly is complex, and labor intensive.
It would therefore be desirable to simplify the assembly process of the alternator as well as provide an alternator that is disassemblable for servicing.